The Funeral
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Joey returns to support Charlie as she lays her father to rest...
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this story has to be dedicated to luckdog, really, as she was the one who came up with the premise. It won't be a long one, just nine chapters, but I hope you enjoy a new scenario where Joey could have come back to the Bay. Love, IJKS xxx_

**The Funeral**

**Chapter One**

Sergeant Charlie Buckton woke up feeling sick. She immediately closed her eyes again, sighing heavily and wishing she never had to get up. But she did have to, today, more than ever. Today was her father's funeral. She could hardly believe it was even true.

Ross Buckton had been ill for so long, fading away out of sight while his wife, Morag took care of him. Tears seeped out as she worried that her Dad would be hurt by or ashamed of her. She had been so caught up in her own troubles that she had forgotten her father wouldn't always be there.

By the time she had even begun thinking about paying him a visit, he had died. He'd had a heart attack and passed away in his wife's arms. Charlie and her daughter, Ruby, had missed the chance to say goodbye and now it was too late.

"Charlie?" said an adolescent voice through the bedroom door. "Are you up?"

Charlie sat propped against the pillows and allowed her daughter to come in. Ruby perched on the edge of the bed uncertainly. Things had begun to settle down between them until now. They had just about recovered from the revelations about Charlie being Ruby's mother and not her sister, as she had been brought up to believe.

But thirty seconds after they had moved in with Charlie's then boyfriend, Angelo Rosetta, things had gone wrong again. Their new home was just a place to argue and Ruby had been caught in the crossfire. They'd moved out again at Christmas and back into their friend, Leah Patterson-Baker's home, which she shared with her son, VJ.

Ruby seemed to despise Charlie now. She had been craving a stable, even conventional home for a long time now and she was upset to have had it ripped away so quickly. And Charlie's distraction had led to her neglect of her father, something Ruby was also furious about.

"How are you feeling?" the police officer asked hesitantly.

"Just great, Charlie," Ruby snapped. "I'm just about to bury my grandfather, the one I thought was my actual father once upon a time. It's going to be a great day!"

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't even be bothered to apologise. It seemed like 'sorry' was permanently on her lips and she wondered if she would ever be forgiven.

"Have you finished the eulogy thing?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Charlie said. "Would you like to read it?"

"No," Ruby replied.

Charlie nodded, rubbing her face and trying not to cry. There would be enough tears as the day continued. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever stop crying.

"Have you got your outfit picked out?" Charlie asked.

She prepared for another word slap but it didn't come.

"Yes," she said. "Would you help me do my hair?"

Charlie looked up quickly and smiled, genuinely touched by the request.

"Of course I will," she promised.

Ruby nodded, still anxious, before standing up and leaving the room. Charlie sank back against the pillows and sighed heavily. She wanted this day to be over.

* * *

"Are you sure we're not making a mistake?" Joey Collins asked from the passenger seat of her best friend's car.

"I can't miss the funeral," Aden Jeffries told her. "Morag has done so much for me. I couldn't let her down."

He and heard through Morag herself that Ross had died.

"I know _you _should be going," Joey said. "But what about me?"

"I need you," Aden replied simply. "And someone else at the funeral is going to need you too."

Joey sighed, sinking back into her seat and picturing Charlie, the woman that, after nearly two whole years, was still the love of her life.

"I doubt she's going to be happy to see me," she pointed out. "You said she's been with that cop guy since about thirty seconds after I left the Bay."

She sounded bitter but more than anything, she was just sad.

"I didn't say that," Aden protested. "All I did was warn you about what you would have come back to."

He still wasn't sure he had done the right thing. Joey had phoned him towards the end of her long haul to see if she would be welcome home. Aden had told her that he thought Charlie would be thrilled by her return but felt it was only right to warn her that Charlie was dating Angelo. He hadn't wanted her to come back and be crushed. But thanks to him, she hadn't come back at all and had declined his invitation to his wedding to Belle Taylor, the love of _his _life.

"You know what I mean," Joey said a little sourly. "I really think I'm likely to be the last person she wants to see today, Aden. Her Dad just died."

"And you're coming to support her," Aden replied. "What could be wrong about that?"

"She was ashamed to even look at me in public," Joey insisted. "Why would she want my support now?"

"You'd be surprised," Aden told her.

He had nothing to really base his idea on but he was convinced that Joey would be just the person Charlie needed to pull her through the darkness her life had been engulfed by.

* * *

Charlie was up, showered and dressed. She'd fixed her hair and then gone into Ruby's room in order to help her get ready. Downstairs, people were beginning to gather. The hearse would soon be arriving and the procession to the funeral would begin. Leah had helpfully taken charge of the catering and Angelo had agreed to host the wake. Everything seemed so surreal.

"Thank you," Ruby said when Charlie finished with her hair.

She turned around and tried to smile. It came across as more of a wince.

"You look beautiful," Charlie told her.

She reached out and held her hands.

"Charlie, I don't know how to do this," the younger girl admitted.

"Nor do I," Charlie replied quietly. "But we can do it together. Okay?"

Ruby brushed her tears away and nodded. She took a deep breath.

"We can do this," she decided.

Charlie nodded, standing up. They headed out of Ruby's room and down the stairs where several people had gathered. Charlie pulled up short when she spotted Aden walking through the door in a black suit. Morag greeted him immediately, thanking him for coming. Charlie took a breath and also approached. She was grateful that he cared and had gone out of his way to be there.

"It was the least I could do," he told her. "Listen, Charlie, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey come face to face while Angelo misses his girlfriend…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone for your feedback on the first chapter. I hope you like this one. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly.

She didn't think she could take any bad news today. Her tears were just barely being held back and every time she thought of laying her father to rest, a little bit more of her died inside.

"Joey's here," Aden said delicately.

Charlie looked rather overwhelmed.

"I… I can't take her hating me today," she said, sounding distressed.

Aden reached out and gently touched her arm.

"She's here to support you," he assured her. "She and I met up when I moved away and when Morag told me about Ross, I told her. She was worried about you and I suggested she came with me. But she's waiting in the car because she wants permission to see you. She doesn't want to bulldoze her way in."

Even after so long, Joey was still the most thoughtful person she had ever met.

"Where's the car?" she asked. "Can I go and see her?"

Suddenly seeing Joey again was the most important thing she needed.

"Just down the road," Aden said. "You'll see her."

Asking that he keep an eye on Ruby, Charlie dashed out of the house.

* * *

Joey sat up a little straighter when she saw Charlie, dressed up smart and sad, approaching the car. Opening the door, she climbed out of the passenger seat, meeting her on the pavement. Without even needing to speak, they flung themselves into each other's arms. Charlie wept as she held on tightly to her ex-girlfriend. Their hearts pounded against each other as they refused to loosen their grip.

* * *

"Where did Charlie go?" Ruby asked when she'd spotted Aden.

"Oh, she's just getting some air," Aden replied.

He smiled sadly at her, expressing his condolences.

"Thank you," Ruby said unhappily. "I really have no idea what I'm supposed to feel right now."

* * *

Outside, Charlie and Joey reluctantly let go of each other but held hands instead. A million feelings surged through Charlie as she gazed at the woman she considered to be the most beautiful in the world. Joey gazed back at her, sad for the situation but overwhelmed at being with Charlie again.

"I'm so sorry about your Dad," she finally said.

Charlie swallowed, still trying not to cry. She nodded, not quite able to speak.

"And I hope it's okay that I came to see you," Joey continued when Charlie just seemed to stare at her. "I just… I wanted to know you were okay. But I can be as close or as far away as you like. It's up to you."

Charlie felt tears fall from her eyes, prompting Joey to reach out and hold her again. She stroked her back and felt Charlie's tears on her neck.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay."

Charlie cried harder and held onto her more tightly.

"Thank you," she managed, eventually drawing away.

She gazed once more at Joey.

"I can't believe you came here for me," she admitted.

"You're going through one of the worst things a person can go through," Joey said. "Where else would I be?"

"But what about…?"

"It doesn't matter," Joey told her softly. "Nothing matters today except getting you through the funeral and giving your Dad the send-off he deserves."

Charlie nodded, holding her hands gratefully.

"Would you come to the service?" she asked.

"I'll do anything you need me to," Joey promised.

They smiled sadly at each other, still holding hands.

* * *

Angelo took a deep breath and drove over to Charlie's house. It still felt horrible that after only a few months, he and Charlie had broken up for the millionth time and she and Ruby had moved out. This time though, he feared that it really could be the final time, that it really could be over. It broke his heart after everything they had been through but he was painfully aware that Charlie didn't feel the way she was supposed to about him. And how could he carry on loving her after that?

* * *

Charlie led Joey into the house where various family members and friends were waiting for the hearse to arrive.

"Joey?" Ruby said in shock.

She hurried over and hugged her.

"Hi, Ruby," Joey said gently. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Ruby hugged her tighter and then let her go. She glanced between her and Charlie.

"I didn't think you guys were still in touch," she said, posing yet another theory to herself about what had gone on with Charlie and Angelo to break them up again.

"We're not," Joey explained. "But I'm in touch with Aden and he told me what happened. I wanted to come and show my support."

Ruby nodded and thanked her. Charlie still seemed to be in shock over everything that had happened, not just Joey's return.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone was on their way to the church. Charlie, Morag and Ruby were in the first car. The rest of the funeral party queued up in a procession. Sitting beside Aden in the car, Joey prayed for strength to get Charlie, Ruby and Morag through the service.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo and Morag want to know who Joey is…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The service had been lovely. It had been a peaceful and fitting goodbye to Detective Ross Buckton and Joey had been particularly proud of the way Charlie had coped with delivering the eulogy.

"The wake is at Angelo's house," Leah said to the group at the end. "If people want to make their way over there."

Angelo led the way out and towards where everyone had parked their cars. He kept glancing back at Charlie, feeling terribly sad for her and for himself. He knew it was selfish but being her now ex-boyfriend, he felt utterly useless. She hadn't even wanted him to do the catering but had turned to Leah instead. Sighing, he tore his gaze away from where Charlie, Morag and Ruby were clustered and focussed on the task in hand.

* * *

"You were amazing," Joey told Charlie kindly.

She stepped closer and touched her arm, smiling gently at her. If it hadn't been such a sad situation, they would have registered the spark that still evidently existed between them.

"I don't know if that's true but thank you," the bereaved woman replied.

"It is true," Joey insisted. "You would have made your father very proud."

Charlie managed to smile but then promptly burst into tears. Joey gathered her into her arms without hesitation and held her for as long as she needed.

* * *

"Who was that girl?" Morag asked.

She, Ruby and Charlie were all in the funeral car, being driven back to the wake.

"Which girl?" Ruby asked.

She and Morag were sat on either side of Charlie who had been stuck in the middle.

"The one that hugged you at the end, Charlie," Morag said.

Ruby opened her mouth to say that she was an old friend or had some other connection that wouldn't reveal the truth. But Charlie got there first.

"She's my ex-girlfriend," the police officer said.

Ruby looked startled. It was the last thing she had been expecting. Looking at Morag, she saw the same look on her face.

"Sorry, did you say…?"

"My ex-girlfriend," Charlie repeated. "The woman I've been in love with since 2009."

Ruby stared at her, wondering why she would choose to come out now. As if reading her mind, Charlie spoke up.

"If losing Dad has taught me anything, it's that life is too short to care what people think of you. I lost Joey because I was so scared of being called gay or queer. But is that so terrible? Surely the important thing is to be happy for as long as you can."

Ruby and Morag both nodded thoughtfully. Morag looked out of the window in order to brush a tear from her eye at the idea that without Ross, she would never truly be happy again. Ruby reached out and squeezed Charlie's hand, which she accepted gratefully. The teenager had a barrage of questions for her mother but she knew she would have to wait. Today wasn't a day for interrogation. It was for saying goodbye to a man who had been a father to both of them.

* * *

Angelo left the front door open as he and Leah put the finishing touches on the catering he hadn't been invited to contribute to. He was grateful at least that Charlie had seen fit to include him in something. Part of him was indignant that he hadn't been a central support but part of him was grateful that he'd been allowed to come at all. His breakup with Charlie had been a viscous one and he doubted it was something either of them would really heal from. Thinking back to that night, he could still hear the way they screamed at each other and it hurt.

* * *

"How did it all go?" Aden asked as he pulled up outside the house.

"As well as it could," Joey replied, looking out of the window. "For a funeral."

"I meant how did it go with Charlie?" her friend persisted.

Joey turned to look at him.

"She seems happy that I'm here," she said. "So, thanks for encouraging me. If I can help Charlie get through this, even if I only play a small part, then it was worth coming back to face my demons."

Satisfied, Aden nodded and climbed out of the car. Joey followed him up to the house.

* * *

"Hey, who's that girl with Aden?" Angelo asked, approaching Leah.

She turned to see Aden, Joey and a handful of others enter the house.

"Um… that's… uh…" Leah hesitated.

She had no idea what the right thing to say was.

"Leah?" he persisted.

"That's Joey," she admitted.

Angelo stared at her and then at the girl.

"Joey?" he repeated dumbly. "Like _Joey? The _Joey? Charlie's Joey?"

Leah nodded and fussed with some napkins.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Angelo demanded, quiet but annoyed.

"I guess she came to pay her respects," she replied.

"She didn't even know Ross!"

"But she knew Charlie," Leah said, as if he needed reminding. "She probably just wanted to come and support her."

Angelo nodded but didn't look any happier.

* * *

_Next time… Ruby rejects Charlie who makes Angelo jealous when she turns to Joey for support…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The wake was full of tension. Charlie had been floating around, generally looking lost. She had made polite conversation with each person who had come to pay their respects, including a woman called Judy Soothers, an old colleague of Ross's, who had been a big part of their lives when Charlie had been a child.

Detective Robert Robertson, who had returned to Summer Bay to investigate the murder of Penn Graham and subsequently put Alf Stewart, the heart of the town, behind bars pending trial, turned up but only Charlie and Leah were receptive. Morag, Alf's sister, pretty much threw him out and the tension had led Ruby to lay into Charlie.

"You're very brave, Charlie," Joey said gently, perching on a chair beside her ex-girlfriend.

"Really?" the police officer replied. "I don't feel it."

"You've done really well to cope today," Joey insisted, laying her hand atop Charlie's. "Your Dad would be proud."

Charlie sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not making anyone proud," she said. "My whole life is just one mistake after another."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Joey told her. "I'm sure that's not true."

Charlie turned to look at her, tears filling her eyes.

"How can you of all people say that?" she wondered.

"Because I know that for the most part, you always try your best and that's important."

Charlie was touched by Joey's faith in her, especially after the way she'd broken her heart. She took hold of Joey's hand properly and they sat in silence together for a while, unaware that Angelo had never taken his eyes off them.

* * *

It had been a long day. Morag had left the wake to visit Alf and begin to try and free him from the charges of a crime he hadn't committed. Then she had taken herself off alone to grieve for her husband. She felt cheated that they had had such a short time together, especially as for most of it, he had been suffering from Alzheimer's, before a cold had developed into pneumonia and killed him.

* * *

"Is it okay if I head out?" Charlie asked Angelo.

Most of the guests had dispersed, although Joey and Aden had hung back with Leah and Irene to clear up.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so," Angelo said, having paused stacking the dishwasher.

He looked at her and sighed, wanting nothing more than to comfort her, and perhaps find out exactly why Joey was back and how long she would stay.

"I can help if…"

He considered saying he wanted her to. While he had finally accepted that their relationship had been doomed from the start, he still loved her and there was a part of him that always would. He had found the day difficult, wanting to be the person she turned to. But the only person she seemed to have relied on at all was Joey. And that made him jealous.

"It's fine," he decided. "Unless you wanted to stay and… talk?"

Charlie shook her head.

"I'm all talked out," she said. "More than anything, I just want to sleep."

He nodded, relieved that at least she wouldn't be talking to Joey instead of him.

"Thanks for everything," she said politely but tiredly.

Having thanked and said goodbye to Leah and Irene, she turned and approached Joey, asking if she and Aden were ready to leave. Angelo's jealousy returned.

* * *

Ruby sat back at the water's edge with Romeo and Indi. Heartbroken over losing the only father figure she had ever known and angry with Charlie for not providing an opportunity to see him before it was too late, she had left the wake with her friends. Even her secret crush on Romeo wasn't playing on her mind anymore. Not for now at least.

"What do you want to do now?" Romeo asked gently as they watched their floating candles drift away.

"I need to make up with Charlie," Ruby decided. "Life's too short to let people slip away from you."

* * *

Charlie sat in the back of the car suddenly unable to move. Joey undid her seatbelt and peered around her seat to the broken woman behind her. Charlie had asked for a lift home but suddenly, she didn't seem to want to move.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked softly, knowing that it was a very stupid question.

Her father had just died. Of course she wasn't okay.

"Yeah, I just… don't want to go home after all," the police officer realised.

"Where would you like to go?" Aden asked, also turning around.

"I… don't know," Charlie said. "Sorry. I'll leave you to it…"

"We're not in a hurry," Joey told her. "We can do whatever you like."

"I don't know what I want to do though," Charlie said, sounding helpless.

"Then why don't we drive around for a bit?" Aden suggested. "Like Joey said, we don't have plans. We're just pitching a tent and camping overnight. There's no hurry or pressure or anything."

Charlie nodded, sinking back into her seat.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Aden started the car.

* * *

_Next time… Ruby catches up with Charlie, Joey and Aden…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Charlie, Joey and Aden were still driving round. The journey was leisurely and peaceful, with the three of them chatting from time to time but mostly they sat in comfortable silence. So much so that Charlie jumped when her phone sprung to life.

"Hello?" she asked, her heart racing a little.

"Charlie, where are you?" Ruby asked urgently. "I came home and you weren't there. I went to Angelo's and you weren't there either."

"I'm with Joey and Aden," Charlie explained. "I couldn't face being on my own."

"Can I come and see you?" Ruby asked hopefully. "I don't want to be by myself either."

Charlie took the phone away from her ear and asked if they could pick Ruby up too. Her words earlier in the day had hurt her but she was desperate to make things right.

"Sure," Aden agreed. "Is she at your place?"

"Yes," Charlie said.

Aden took a left turn in order to swing back round to the house.

* * *

When they arrived back home, they found Ruby waiting for them on the pavement. She climbed eagerly into the back of the car.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Just driving," Aden told her. "We haven't settled on anything else yet."

Ruby moved to hug her mother.

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you," she said sincerely.

Charlie shrugged but accepted the cuddle.

"I deserved it," she sighed.

"No, you didn't," Ruby insisted. "You tried your best. You always do."

Charlie leant back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"If only it would be enough sometimes," she said.

Joey turned around to look at her. She could see tears begin to roll down her cheeks and her heart went out to her.

"Where are you two staying tonight?" Ruby asked, changing the subject.

"We're camping," Joey told her. "And then heading home tomorrow."

Charlie sat up again. The thought of Joey leaving so soon was horrific.

"Why don't you guys camp out with us?" Aden suggested. "We have a big enough tent and a spare sleeping bag. We were just going to have a few beers and some food by a fire. What do you think?"

The Buckton girls eagerly accepted.

"Shall we head back to yours to get PJ's and stuff?" Joey said.

"Good idea," Aden agreed. "Although, I'm getting some serious déjà vu here!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie, Joey, Aden and Ruby were sat at their campsite. Charlie and Joey had tackled the tent while Aden had attempted to be 'the man' and start the fire. So far, he had failed and the girls were finding his frustration rather amusing.

"It's not my fault it won't catch!" he complained.

Groaning, Joey took the pack of matches and attempted to light it and it worked first time. Aden was furious, which only made the girls laugh for. Grumbling, he dug around in their bag for sausages and burgers to cook. After such a long day, everyone was hungry.

Joey dug around in another bag for some drinks, providing the three adults with beer and a fizzy drink for Ruby.

"I am nearly eighteen, you know," she complained. "I could totally have a beer."

"Maybe not?" Charlie suggested, painfully aware of last year's alcohol related trauma.

"Okay," Ruby said, deciding that it probably wasn't worth the risk.

She had worked hard to recover from everything that had happened last year and latching onto booze when she was so heartbroken over Ross wasn't very sensible.

"Well, here's to Ross Buckton," Joey said, lifting her bottle.

Everyone clinked together, toasting a wonderful man.

* * *

_Next time… Aden and Joey catch up on some of the stuff they have missed…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Now, I can't remember if people knew that Nicole was pregnant at this point. I don't think they did. However, I don't care and I'm sticking to my version! Lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

The night drew on but nobody was particularly tired.

"Um… can I ask a question?" Aden asked a little hesitantly.

Charlie nodded, knowing exactly what he was about to ask.

"How come Nicole wasn't around?"" he said. "She's not the kind of girl who would abandon her friends when they need her"

"She's gone away with Marilyn for a little while," Ruby explained, looking nervously at Charlie, who nodded.

"Who's Marilyn?" Aden wondered.

"She used to live here in the Bay years ago but she came back because she was under the impression that she was dying," Charlie told him. "But anyway, she's taken Nicole away to deal with her pregnancy."

Aden spat his drink out.

"Nicole's pregnant?" he asked.

Ruby and Charlie both nodded.

"Who's the father?" Aden wanted to know. "Is he supporting her or…?"

"He's dead," Ruby told him. "And he was evil."

Aden and Joey both looked concerned.

"How did he die?" Joey eventually asked.

"He was murdered," Charlie said.

She looked down anxiously and played with a blade of grass. She couldn't take their anger today when they found out that Alf was in jail.

"They have someone in custody," Ruby revealed. "But Charlie's certain that they have the wrong person so she's doing everything she can to get him out and find the real culprit."

Charlie gazed at her daughter, silently thanking her.

"Who's in jail?" Joey asked.

"Alf Stewart."

Aden spat his drink out again.

"Jeez, Aden!" Joey protested when he sprayed her leg. "Get some camping manners!"

He apologised and wiped his mouth.

"Alf's in jail for murder?" he asked.

"Pending trial," Charlie confirmed. "But we're still looking for more evidence and hopefully there will turn out to be something to exonerate him."

"I hope so," Aden said, seeming lost in thought. "As if Alf could kill anybody."

He hadn't counted on receiving so much news. He felt like his head was going to explode.

"Well, we didn't think Dad could kill anyone but…"

Ruby trailed off and looked as horrified as Charlie did. They both looked anxiously at Joey.

"Don't worry," she said gently. "Aden told me the story. I'm not shocked."

Charlie nodded but looked uncomfortable. She shivered.

"Hey, why don't I go and get the sleeping bags and stuff from the car?" Joey suggested.

She stood and turned to leave before Charlie also stood and followed her. Joey slowed so that Charlie could catch her up. Charlie didn't pull away when she felt Joey's hand in hers.

"You're doing really well," Joey said.

"I don't feel like I am," Charlie sighed. "Dad's gone and Morag and Ruby both hate me."

Joey stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Of course Ruby doesn't hate you," she said firmly. "If she did, she wouldn't be here with us, would she?"

Charlie sighed and nodded, accepting that she had a point.

"This has been the strangest day," she said when they resumed walking.

Joey nodded. She knew too well how it felt to lay a father to rest, especially when you had already lost your mother.

"I really hope you didn't mind me showing up," Joey ventured. "I just wanted to support you."

Charlie turned to face her. She reached out to cup her face and gaze into her eyes.

"You're the only thing keeping me from falling apart," she said.

Then they kissed.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie opens up to Joey…_


	7. Chapter 7

_There are two chapters left of this one – it's short but hopefully sweet! And I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seven**

Tears crept from Charlie's eyes as she melted against Joey's lips. She felt safe for the first time in a long time as Joey wrapped her slender arms around her, holding her close. Several long moments passed as their lips found each other again and again. Drawing apart slowly, they rested their foreheads together. Charlie smiled and closed her eyes.

"I never thought I'd ever have the chance to do that again," she admitted, her voice soft and quiet.

Joey drew away, smiling sadly at her and wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"Nor did I," she replied, equally gently.

They continued to gaze at each other before turning back towards the car in order to collect the bedding from the car.

* * *

The night got darker as the fire dwindled. With only one tent set up, the subject had moved to sleeping arrangements.

"I'm happy out here," Joey said. "Ruby can have my space."

"Are you sure?" the teenager asked, touched by her generosity.

"I've slept in far worse places!" Joey chuckled. "It's fine."

"Is this the part where I have to be chivalrous too?" Aden asked, frowning.

"You keep the tent," Charlie told him. "I'm happy out here too."

She caught Joey's gaze, hoping she didn't mind. Joey looked right back at her. She didn't seem to mind at all.

"Okay, well on that note and with a warning to behave yourselves, I think I'm going to go to bed," Ruby decided. "Thanks for… everything. And Charlie?"

Her mother looked up at her.

"I love you."

Charlie smiled.

"I love you too, Ruby," she said. "Always."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with Ruby having been horrified to have to pee in a bush but otherwise ready for bed, Charlie and Joey were left alone with Aden.

"I think I'm going to head to bed too," he said, slightly uncomfortable with sharing a tent with Ruby. "Don't behave yourselves too much, will you?"

He smirked at them and headed into the tent to sleep. Feeling suddenly shy, Charlie and Joey looked at each other.

"How are you feeling?" Joey eventually asked.

"I'm okay," Charlie said, exhaling.

It had been a long, difficult and surreal day.

"I just can't believe he's gone," she admitted. "And I hate myself for not seeing him before… before."

Joey hurried to sit beside her as Charlie began to cry. Finally breaking down, Charlie's chest heaved with sobs as she buried her head into Joey's shoulder, clinging onto her for dear life. Joey held her close, stroking her back and her hair, kissing the top of her head and promising her that everything would be alright.

"I just had so much left to say to him," Charlie wept, drawing away ever so slightly but remaining in her ex-girlfriend's arms. "And it's not like I didn't know I was running out of time. I… He killed for me, Joey. He loved me that much that he sacrificed everything he believed in to protect me. He…"

She sobbed again. Joey gathered her into her arms and held on tightly, wanting more than anything in the world to make her feel better. When Charlie drew away again, their eyes locked.

"I feel like my whole life has been one big mistake," she admitted.

Joey cupped her face, touching her tears with her thumbs.

"Please don't think like that," she begged. "You're an amazing person, Charlie. You're…"

She sighed, not able to find the words to express how wonderful she thought she was. Even with everything that had happened between them, Charlie would always be the person who had saved her life in more than one way. She told her just that. Charlie looked confused.

"How…?" she asked.

"You saved me from Robbo when he tried to kill me," Joey reminded her. "You gave me the courage to stand up and tell the truth and get the bastard locked away. You helped me come out and be who I really am. You've given me everything."

Charlie laughed a little bitterly.

"Kind of ironic really," she remarked. "I helped you come out and I couldn't even consider it for myself."  
More tears fell.

"Hey, I was supposed to be helping you," Joey said with a gentle laugh. "Not make you cry more."

"You are helping," Charlie assured her. "Just the fact that after every mistake I made, after every time I hurt you, you heard what was going on here and you came back for me… That… that gives me hope that maybe I could be worth it one day."

"You're already worth it, Charlie," Joey assured her.

Charlie shook her head, painfully aware that this was only one night. Joey might have come back for her, she might have wanted to help her and she might have kissed her, but it was doubtful that she would ever take her back properly.

"I'm not," she argued. "You of all people should know that."

"Charlie…" Joey tried.

Finding no words, she leant in and kissed her again.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey take things further…_


	8. Chapter 8

_This one is the penultimate chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as the characters do! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie closed her eyes, surrendering to Joey's every touch. Leaning back on the ground she smiled as Joey kissed her neck and let her hands begin to wander.

"Is this okay?" Joey checked, poised to cup her ex-girlfriend's breast.

Charlie caught hold of her hand and pressed it to her chest, smiling seductively. Needing no further encouragement, Joey kissed her again, letting her fingers play over the top of Charlie's shirt.

She kissed her mouth and began to fumble with her buttons, opening them all rather quickly and with expertise. Losing all sense of the world around her, Charlie shrugged her top off and sat up so that Joey could unhook her bra. The garment fell into her lap and she tossed it aside.

Joey shifted closer, gazing at Charlie's exposed chest, alert in the evening air. She smiled and kissed her lips again, trailing her mouth down her jaw and neck. She stroked her shoulders and ran her tongue along her collarbone, guiding Charlie back onto the ground.

The police officer was just musing that she hoped neither Ruby nor Aden needed the toilet in the middle of the night but the feel of Joey's lips on her breasts chased any coherent thought away.

Joey shifted to straddle Charlie, taking her time and hoping that for a few moments at least, the woman she loved could lose herself in joy until she had to come back down to earth. She knew how it felt to lose a parent, especially one that you had a fragmented relationship with, someone that left you with so much more to say. More than anything, Joey was desperate to take her pain away.

She focussed on bringing her pleasure as she gently teased her body. Kissing her way down her tummy and towards the top of her trousers in the moonlight, reminded her of the first time they had been together. They'd ended up in a hotel so as not to get too carried away right there in Charlie's car by the beach. Now, out in the open again, Joey knew they wouldn't stop.

Charlie lay back, gazing at the stars and hoping Joey didn't think she was being selfish. She was so tired and so lost, all she wanted was the joy that Joey was delivering. She relaxed completely in sheer contentment as Joey undid her belt and slid her trousers and her underwear down her legs.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Joey checked.

It might not be a suave and sophisticated approach but the most important thing tonight was that Charlie was happy. She wanted to help her escape her trouble, even if just for a moment. But just because Joey had ideas on how to achieve that, didn't mean Charlie necessarily agreed. The way Charlie kissed her told her that they were definitely on the same page. Joey resumed her position between Charlie's legs, kissing and stroking her tenderly.

Charlie's head began to spin as Joey touched exactly where and exactly how she wanted. She rested completely on the ground as Joey provided her with no less than three orgasms, one after the other.

Once she had exhausted herself, Joey crept back up Charlie's body and kissed her lips. She smiled lovingly at her but then looked concerned when she realised that she was crying.

"I've been a little out of practice but I didn't think I was that bad!" she joked.

Charlie laughed and sobbed at the same time, pulling her closer.

"It was amazing," she assured her. "I just… there's nothing like a funeral to show you what you want and you need out of life. I know more than ever now and I can't have it."

"What do you want and need out of life, Charlie?" Joey asked softly.

"You," Charlie replied, sighing heavily.

"Well, I'm right here," Joey pointed out, a gentle smile on her face.

"But you won't stay here," Charlie reminded her. "You don't live here anymore."

"I'm only an hour away," Joey replied. "Not on the other side of the world."

"But you're not going to come and see me again or…?"

Joey interrupted her with a kiss.

"We don't need to talk about things like that now," she said decisively. "And as much as I like perving over you, I think you ought to get changed and into your sleeping bag. We can snuggle up and go to sleep and hopefully you can rest happily and not be fretful. Then, when the morning comes, we can talk about all the hard stuff. We can get back to reality. But tonight was about taking you away from the world, okay?"

Charlie nodded.

"Okay," she agreed willingly.

They sat up and got ready for bed.

* * *

_Next time… Joey pledges her commitment to Charlie…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Charlie woke up far more peacefully than she had expected to. It took her a little while to figure out where she was and although the memories of her father's funeral hit her hard, she felt content to be resting in Joey's arms.

In separate sleeping bags, they had held each other all night. Charlie still had her head resting on Joey's chest. They were holding hands and she felt very protected. She still couldn't quite believe that after everything that had happened between them, Joey would have come back to look after her at her time of need.

"Mmm… morning," Joey mumbled, shifting and opening her eyes.

Charlie sat up, giving her space to stretch.

"Morning," she replied.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, pretty good," Charlie replied.

She nodded for emphasis and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Smiling shyly, she was pleased to be reminded of just how beautiful Joey was first thing in the morning.

"You?"

Joey smiled and nodded.

"Good," she said. "How are you feeling after yesterday?"

"Awful after laying Dad to rest," Charlie admitted. "But happy to have got time with you that I never thought I'd have. And… comfort."

Joey smiled softly.

"Is that what we're calling it?" she asked, recalling their night of gentle but loving passion.

Charlie blushed and chewed her lip.

"Morning," Ruby said, poking her head out of the tent she had shared with Aden.

She climbed out. Aden followed her.

"I'm going to go to the 'bathroom'," Ruby announced. "You'd think nature would have some better facilities."

Charlie snorted as Aden came to sit with them.

"So, I presume you two had a good night," he smirked.

Both women looked stricken.

"Relax, I didn't see anything," he assured them. "Just… heard a few moans."

"I thought I was being quiet!" Charlie squeaked.

"You were," he promised. "I was just expecting it so I…"

"Listened out?" Joey accused in mock horror.

He held up his hands in defence, chuckling.

"So, uh, without making things awkward, does this mean you're back together?"

"Who's back together?" Ruby asked, reappearing a little quickly.

She sat down around the burned out fire.

"Nobody," Charlie said quickly.

Joey shot an evil look at Aden who apologised.

"You two?" Ruby asked hopefully.

She had to admit to being annoyed when her mother and Angelo had split up. One minute, Charlie had been so committed that she'd made them up sticks and move in together and next, it was world war three and they were back at Leah's. The whole thing had been confusing and had a terrible effect on how things had ended with their Dad.

"We haven't had a chance to talk properly yet," Charlie said, not wanting to get anyone's hopes up, including her own.

Ruby nodded and kept quiet. Joey studied her ex-girlfriend's face, trying to figure out what she might want.

* * *

It was the afternoon and the foursome had returned to civilisation. Ruby had been eager to get home and showered and to 'pee in peace'. Aden had headed back out to catch up with Irene, Leah and Colleen at the Diner. Charlie and Joey had gone down to the beach to be alone together. Sitting on the sand, they held hands and gazed out to sea.

"So, do you think you'll come back to visit again?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I'll come back and visit any time you'd like me to," Joey promised.

Charlie turned to gaze at her in wonder.

"Every day?" she joked.

Joey chuckled.

"Well, okay, that might be a little bit tricky at first but… I was thinking of moving back here full time," she admitted.

Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

Joey nodded.

"Why? I mean… why?"

"Well, there's this woman that I left for nearly two years," Joey explained. "And I tried to forget about her but the truth is that I love her just as much as I always did. And if she was at all interested in trying again, I'd move back. I'd do whatever it took."

Charlie continued to stare in disbelief.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked cautiously.

"Why else would I say it?" Joey replied.

"But what about… what happened?" Charlie wanted to know. "What I did?"

"Are you going to do it again?" Joey asked. "Make a go of things with me and then cheat behind my back?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Then it doesn't matter," Joey said.

Charlie still looked uncomprehendingly.

"You'd just forgive… just like that?" she asked.

"Well, it _has _taken some time," Joey pointed out.

They both laughed softly. Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes and lifted her hand to her lips. She kissed it softly.

"I love you," she told her.

"I love you too," Charlie replied without hesitation.

"Then that's all that matters."

* * *

_Well, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed or even just read this story. I hope it was short and sweet and that you enjoyed it. An extra thank you to luckdog for giving me the idea. I've got a couple of other stories in the making that will appear at some point but I hope you've got enough (and not too much) to be getting on with. Love, IJKS xxx_


End file.
